Faking It
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne is unusually happy after work one day, due to a sex discussion at work. Oneshot. MoJo of course...


**Pointless story...but you know what...I can't seem to stop writing...**

**I don't own anything!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faking it.

Joanne bounced up the stairs one day unusually full of energy after a hard day at work. When she made it to her floor, she skipped to her door and unlocked it, and then graciously entered the apartment with a smile on her face.

"Hi honeybear!" Joanne chirped as she hung up her coat, and set down her briefcase.

Maureen smiled at the warming presences, her eyes looking up from the magazine she was reading. "Hi Pookie! Did you have a good day at work?"

Joanne nodded as she entered the living room. "The greatest! Everyone is jealous of me, and I'm pretty sure a lot of people want to have sex with you."

Maureen's ears perked up her full attention now focused on Joanne. "Keep talking…"

Joanne skipped over to the couch where she plopped down next to Maureen, giving her a tender kiss before she explained herself.

"Well today at lunch my friends and I were talking abou-"

"Wait a minute." Maureen cut her off. "You have friends at work?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Yes I have friends at work, and out side of our little bohemian family."

Maureen nodded with wonder as she motioned for Joanne to keep talking.

"We were talking about sex, and everyone was saying how they mostly have to fake it now a days. One girl even told us her husband hasn't been successful in that department for about seven months now."

Maureen's face fell. "Poor girl…"

"I know." Joanne replied. "So then the question came around to me, and I told them before I met you I had to fake it every so often. But ever since you and I hooked up, I hadn't had to fake it at all…I hit it every time!"

Maureen smirked as she ran her hand up Joanne's thigh. "That's because I'm a sex Goddess."

Joanne leaned in rewarding Maureen with a kiss, and then she pulled away to share more of her story. "But yeah now everyone is jealous of me, and they all want to sleep with you." Joanne's eyes widened. "Isn't this great I love when people are jealous of me!"

Maureen grinned as she leaned in for another kiss. "Yeah it is pookie, we should invited that deprived seven month faker over for a threesome."

Joanne's eyebrows knitted together. "And share my woman with someone else, I don't think so. You're all mine."

"I think I'm going to stop by your work tomorrow…" Maureen pondered out loud. "What should I wear?"

"Maureen." Joanne said with all seriousness. "Don't, there are a lot of horny people there, I don't want them gawking over you…I know you, you'll flirt right back and that's my biggest pet peeve!"

Maureen pouted. "Come one pookie, I just want to tease…then later you and I can make hot, kinky love in your office."

Joanne just ignored the plead as she stood up and headed for the kitchen. "I'm hungry, what do you want to eat?"

"You." Maureen said as she slapped Joanne's ass.

"Later…" Joanne winked, her body now disappearing into the kitchen.

Maureen went back to her magazine, a conceited smile plastered on her face, as she thought about how everyone at Joanne's work worshiped her. A few moments later Joanne's head popped back out of the kitchen, an expression of worry on her face.

"Honeybear?"

Maureen's head shot up, the smile still glued to her face. "Hmm."

"Have you ever…well you know faked it?" Joanne boldly asked.

Maureen's focus returned to her magazine as she replied. "Yeah. A dozen of times."

Joanne's face fell, her eyes shifting towards the ground as her confidents took a nosedive. "Oh…"

Maureen remained quiet for a couple of minutes, while Joanne stood still, her fingers scratching at an invisible mark on the wall. Finally Maureen looked back up, her face beaming with delight.

"Never with you though." Maureen finally spoke.

Joanne's head twisted in Maureen's direction. "Pardon?"

Maureen nodded. "I never had to fake it with you. Just like you, I hit it every time. So maybe the people at your work should be jealous of the both of us."

Joanne couldn't help but smile at the words, her confidents level shooting through the roof. "Oh! Thanks honeybear."

Maureen giggled as she watched an excited Joanne head back into the kitchen, a little skip in her walk.

"You gotta love her." Maureen smirked as she went back to reading.


End file.
